Kevin Diesel
Kevin Diesel (a.k.a. Devious Diesel) was the husband of Annie Clarabella. He was voiced by Ben B. In "The Adventures Of Roly The Coach he is voiced by Pauls Vids. Biography Thomas The Tank Engine: Project G-1 Kevin Diesel and Annie Clarabella met as rail enthusiasts and got married within weeks of meeting. Shortly after the wedding, they became Bio-Fused. Diesel and Annie spent thirty years as transports (for Diesel, a Class 08 diesel, and for Annie, an LB&SCR orange Stroudley coach). However, Annie's operation wasn't fully successful, as her stem cells split, resulting in two coaches. After an incident with some passengers, Annie would spend the rest of her life with Diesel, while Clarabel would be taken to HiT Logistics. In there, Clarabel was melted down by John, Terry and a surgeon. Clarabel's meltdown caused Annie to catch fire and explode as a result of the telepathic link the two twin coaches held. This traumatized Diesel immensely, and he snapped while attempting to break down the doors of the shed he had been kept in. After the deaths of both Annie and Clarabel, Diesel got furious at HiT Logistics for murdering his wife; however, his plan to get his revenge on HiT Logistics was to team up with a protest group known as the Thomas fans, forming the Sodor Liberation Front. While the Thomas fans were in front of HiT Logistics, Diesel charged at the HiT Logistics building in a suicidal attempt to bring it down. After crashing through the front wall, Diesel collided with the tank containing the reprogrammed cells, triggering its escape and formation of Project G-1. It is assumed that Diesel was either killed in the collision with the tank, or was somehow fused with Project G-1 and died when the amalgamation was killed in the Blue Mountains. ''The Adventures Of Roly The Coach "All right, people, let's tear this f****n' shed down!" '~ Diesel in Roly's Christmas Special''' Diesel was first seen as a DJ at the party being held by the engines in Roly's Christmas Special. Diesel received a much greater role in the 11th episode of the series, Roly And Diesel. Diesel was set to pull Roly as his coach of choice, and appeared to be enthusiastic about this, but James showed up and provoked him. Enraged, Diesel suddenly transformed into Diesel 10 before throwing Roly all the way over to the mainland, before turning back to normal off-screen. Appearances Shed 17'' Universe'' * Thomas The Tank Engine: Project G-1 The Adventures Of Roly The Coach * Roly's Christmas Special * Roly And Diesel * Roly's Morning * Roly And Timmy (cameo) Thomas' PC Adventures * Edward's Rendez-vous (cameo) Gallery File:Dieselmodel.jpg|Diesel's model used in Project G-1 IMG 1268.jpg|Diesel and Annie as humans IMG 1272.jpg|Diesel with Annie and Clarabel Screenshot.png IMG_1290.jpg|Diesel charging towards the building IMG_1260.jpg|Footage of Diesel swerving towards the large tank IMG_1245.jpg|Diesel in the movie poster of "Project G-1" DirtyWork14.png DirtyWork13.png AB46B5F1-699F-4680-AD57-BC26E71FC9CD.png 81CBBA47-D619-47C2-B209-8D7B3A508F4A.png Roly's Morning.jpg Roly's Morning3.jpg DieselsDJ.png Roly's Christmas Special.png Diesel-3.png Diesel-4.png IMG_1007.jpg Diesel-6.png Diesel-5.png Diesel-2.png ダウンロード (31).jpg Diesel.png Diesel-11.png Bandicam 2020-01-12 12-45-40-432.png Roly's Christmas Special.png Roly'sChristmasSpecial12.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Deceased Category:0-6-0 Category:The Diesel Family Category:Villains